yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 019
！！ | romaji = Yosen Shūryō!! | english = The First Round Ends!! | japanese translated = End of the Preliminary Rounds!! | alternate = | chapter number = 19 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "The First Round Ends!!", known as "End of the Preliminary Rounds!!" in the Japanese version, is the nineteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Reggie MacKenzie Summons "The Splendid Venus" in her Duel with Alexis Rhodes, and explains that it is one of monsters known as the "Legendary Planets". She explains that its effect will cause all monsters on the field that are not of the Fairy-Type to lose 500 attack and defense points. Alexis' "Frost Tiger" has its attack decreased to 1400, and Reggie attacks with "Venus". Alexis activates her face-down "Twin Pillars of Ice", which produces two ice pillars. She removes a pillar, which reduces the Battle Damage to zero and prevents "Frost Tiger's" destruction. Reggie compliments Alexis' move and Sets a card to end her turn. Alexis activates "Soul Infusing Sculptor", which removes the second ice pillar and Special Summons a "Pillar Token" in Attack Position. Alexis Tributes "Frost Tiger" and the "Pillar Token" to Summon "Ice Queen". Reggie states that Alexis' dueling skills are as impressive as her brother's, but it doesn't matter - "Ice Queen" will still grovel before "The Splendid Venus". Alexis claims it will be the reverse, and activates "Crown of Command", equipping it to "Ice Queen". Any monster that battles her will lose 500 attack and defense points, which would make up the attack power lost from "Ice Queen" via "Venus'" effect. Alexis attacks, and Reggie moves to activate her face-down card. Before she can, Alexis plays "Instant Freeze" from her hand, which would return Reggie's Set card to its face-down position and prevent its activation for three turns. However, "The Splendid Venus'" other effect prevents the negation of her Spell and Trap Cards. Thus, she is able to activate "Light of the Master", which increases the attack and defense points of one Fairy-type monster by 300. "Ice Queen" is destroyed. Reggie has won, as Alexis as no monsters to defend her, and "Venus" would attack her directly next turn. Reggie thanks her for the Duel, stating she was glad to experience the strength that Duel Academy holds, and they both vow to Duel again in the tournament finals. Reggie asks Alexis if she knows anything about cards with spirits in them. Alexis responds that she doesn't, but that he heard Jaden Yuki talk of that once. Jaden himself has just met David Rabb in the forest, and is speaking to him in the best English he can muster, very slowly, not realizing that David is fluent in Japanese. David explains this, and Jaden challenges him to a Duel, which David declines, as dueling a Slifer Red student would garner as many tournament points as a Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue student, and David aims to enter the finals. He states that Yellow would be worth five Reds, while a Blue would be worth ten Reds. In addition, he's already dueled one red student, and states he was no match for him. David departs, and Jaden is infuriated by his disrespect for the color red. He vows to make it the finals so he can Duel David. He encounters and Oblisk Blue student, who does agree to Duel him. Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, Professor Hibiki and Zane Truesdale watch the Duels taking place around the island from various points, and are impressed at the results. Soon after, the preliminary rounds come to a close. Featured Duel: Alexis Rhodes vs. Reggie MacKenzie This Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Alexis has 2200 Life Points, and controls "Frost Tiger" (1900/???) in Attack Position and one card Set. Reggie has 2000 Life Points, and controls "The Splendid Venus" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. Reggie's turn The effect of "The Splendid Venus" decreases the ATK of "Frost Tiger" by 500, to 1400. Reggie attacks, but Alexis activates her face-down "Twin Pillars of Ice", which produces two ice pillars. Alexis removes one pillar to negate the attack. Reggie Sets a card. Alexis' turn Alexis activates "Soul Infusing Sculptor", removing the second ice pillar from and Special Summoning a "Pillar Token" (0/0) in Attack Position, whose name is treated as "Frost Tiger". Alexis Tributes her two monsters to Tribute Summon "Ice Queen" (2900/2100) in Attack Position, whose ATK/DEF are decreased by 500 via the effect of "Venus", to 2400 and 1600, respectively. Alexis activates "Crown of Command", equipping it to "Ice Queen". If "Ice Queen" battles, "Crown of Command" reduces the ATK and DEF of the monster it is battling by 500. Alexis attacks, and Reggie activates her face-down "Light of the Master". Alexis activates "Instant Freeze", which would return the card to its face-down position and prevent its activation for three turns. However, the second effect of "The Splendid Venus" prevents the negation of Reggie's Spell and Trap Cards. Thus, "Light of the Master" activates, increasing the ATK of "Venus" by 300 for each Fairy-Type monster Reggie controls, to 2600. "Ice Queen" is destroyed (Alexis: 2200 → 2000). Reggie's turn Reggie attacks Alexis directly with "The Splendid Venus" (Alexis: 2000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.